Té para tres
by SabriiWitch
Summary: Te vi que llorabas, te vi que llorabas por él.


**Titulo** **:** Té para tres.

 **Autor:** SabriiWitch

 **Rating:** K.

 **Pairings:** Stefan & Klaus.

 **Disclaimer:** _Este Fic participa de el reto "Despolvoriando retos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".  
_

 **Reto utilizado:** _Reto temático de abril : "Stefan & Klaus"_

 **Words:** 976.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto, si no sería considerado un plagio.

.

.

.

Te para tres

 _Te vi que llorabas, te vi que llorabas por él._

 _Soda Stereo.  
_

Abrí la puerta y entre. Me dirigí hasta la sala mayor de la mansión Salvatore. Stefan se encontraba en el sofá, encorvado como si algo lo estuviera afligiendo. La chimenea se encontraba encendida y el fuego que emanaba era agradable ya que afuera hacia frio. Me acerque hasta el sofá y me senté al lado de él. Observe que sostenía en su mano un vaso vacío, suponía que no era el primero ya que la botella que se encontraba frente a él estaba casi vacía. Sabía que lo que estaba por venir no me iba a gustar. Stefan había cambiado.

Desde que Klaus lo había presionado a apagar su humanidad, ya no era el mismo.

Había cambiado.

Yo había cambiado.

Ya no era lo mismo.

Vi que se enderezaba y se levantaba, se dirigió hasta la chimenea y apoyo sus manos en esta, agachando la cabeza. No estaba preparada para escuchar lo que tenía que escuchar. Empecé a sentir un dolor sordo en el pecho. Como si mi corazón supiera que en cualquier momento lo iban a lastimar. Me frote el pecho, tratando que el malestar se fuera.

Era inútil, se iba a instalar ahí por una temporada.

Estaba dispuesta a hablar, a terminar con este silencio tormentoso, que me estaba masacrando por dentro.

Pero algo me detuvo.

Un llanto.

Escuche como Stefan lloraba. Como terminaba con el silencio. Su llanto era más tormentoso que el silencio que se había instalado en nosotros desde hace días.

El dolor en mi pecho se expandía.

Me acerque hasta él, y me quede a su lado en silencio, esperando a que empezara. El levanto su cabeza y fijo su mirada en mí. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban llenos de lágrimas sin desbordar. Sus mejillas se encontraban húmedas y de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Le devolví la mirada, cargada de ternura y amor para que tomara coraje y me dijera la verdad, pero también para que viera que, diga lo que diga, lo iba a seguir amando sin importar que.

El suspiro, como para tomar confianza. Acerque mi mano a su mejilla y se la acaricie, el apoyo su cara en ella y sonrió.

-Eres tan hermosa Elena. Suspiro.

Yo le sonreí en respuesta.

Me tomo la mano y la acerco a su boca depositando un beso en ella.

-Algo ha cambiado en mí.

-Lo sé.

-No sé cómo decírtelo.

-Dímelo.

Mi corazón empezó a bombear como loco, sabiendo que se acercaba el momento crucial. Me miro a los ojos y lo dijo.

-Lo amo. Y no es a ti. Ya no más.

Sentí como el tiempo se detenía, igual que mi corazón. Uno no está preparado para que el amor de tu vida te diga que ya no te ama. Para que la persona que creías que nunca te iba a lastimar, te lastimara de la peor manera. Clavándote un puñal en el corazón.

Mi corazón dolía como si lo estuvieran apuñalándolo continuamente. Mi alma sangraba silenciosamente.

No sabía cómo responder a eso, uno no está preparado para esas cosas.

El ser humano está preparado para tantas cosas, pero creo que no está preparado para esas palabras. Para perder al amor de su vida por alguien más.

Sentí como mis mejillas se humedecían con mis lágrimas, y como mi garganta ya no podía soportar el nudo en ella.

Stefan me tomo el rostro y lo levanto hacia él.

-No llores, por favor no llores. Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Lo sé. Pero te estoy perdiendo.

-No es cierto. Voy a estar contigo siempre.

-Pero ya no me amas. Solloce.

-No. Lo amo a él. Pero siempre voy a estar contigo.

No me bastaba. Quería que me amara a mí. Solo a mí. Quería ser egoísta y quedarme con él, presionarlo a que me amara solo a mí.

Pero no podía.

Él ya había elegido. Y no fue a mí.

Que ironía, antes yo era la que tenía que elegir entre el o Damon. Pero no podía, no quería lastimar a nadie con mis elecciones. Pero alguien más decidió por mí.

Y yo salí perdiendo.

Stefan pasó sus manos por encima de mis mejillas, limpiándolas luego beso mi frente.

Yo solo atine a abrazarlo fuertemente, quería que el momento se congelara. Quería quedarme en sus brazos por siempre. Pero sus brazos ya no me pertenecían.

Le pertenecían a él.

Como sus besos.

Sus palabras.

Su cuerpo.

Su mente.

Y finalmente su corazón.

Lo solté y lo mire por última vez.

-Te amo. Le dije.

-Lo sé. Solamente contesto.

Lo bese por última vez, despidiéndome de él. Me dirigí hacia la salida, dándole la espalda. Cuando llegue a la puerta y abrí la misma flaqueé y mire atrás, donde se encontraba el, mirándome.

Con otros ojos. Esos ojos verdes que no me pertenecían más.

Ojos que le pertenecían a él.

Le sonreí, pero la sonrisa no llego a mis ojos. Él pudo observar eso. Cerré la puerta tras de mí. Ahora me tocaba reconstruir mi corazón y mi vida. Esa que me la había arrebatado. Y esa persona era él.

Él me había arrebatado mi vida.

Él me había arrebatado mi humanidad.

Él me había arrebatado el amor de mi vida.

Mire al cielo y suspire. Ganaste Klaus. Me arrebataste todo lo que tenía.

Tal vez el odio que siento pueda arreglar mi corazón. Tal vez el odio que siento lo pueda reconstruir.

Pero como el odio llego se fue. Porque si le hacía daño, lo dañaba a Stefan también.

Sentí las primeras gotas que caían del cielo y llegaban a mí, mojándome. Las gotas que se escurrían por mis mejillas se fueron mezclando con mi llanto. Sentí como el cielo lloraba conmigo, acompañándome. Ahora lo único que me tocaba era empezar de nuevo.

* * *

Hola. Hacia mucho que me habia anotado para entregar este reto y nada me venia a la cabeza. Luego escuche esta cancion y Pum! listo aqui lo tienen.

Es medio raro, porque esta contado desde la perpectiva de Elena, pero creo que me salio bonito. Lo tratado esta narrada. Listo el pollo. jaja XD

Bueno espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que hago esto. Wow.

Nos vemos en otros retos.

Besos en la nalga.

SabriiWitch.


End file.
